The power unbeknownst
by bremen100
Summary: Ichigo is a high school boy. After the recent events, sealing of Aizen, he still yet to discover the most shocking truth..


Authors note - I had been planning on writing a Bleach fan fiction for so long, that I could hardly remember it. Anyway, please do rate and review. I will appreciate it, positive or negative. Enjoy reading guys..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo woke up to the sun striking down partly on his face, the comfortable warmth flowing down warming and flowery pose driving the acerbic tone from his heart. But the hollowness that resided in his heart was too much for him to feel the feeble warmth of the sun. The missing part of him, the missing power, the strength that allowed him to protect the people that he loved the most.

Old man Zangetsu.

He missed him. After the Final Getsuga Tenshou, he had been standing with him for so long, relying on him, who gave him advice, the aged man, the conscious who seemed to have lived so many lives. But now all was lost. True, he could still see spirits but the reiatsu on him, had diminished so much after the last encounter with Aizen that it had completely left him shattered. It felt like there was this unnecessary weight that was being weighed down upon him. He was no long the free-spirited boy that he once was. It had taken its toll on him and now he was paying the price for the final Getsuga Tenshou.

But it was worth it. Everyone was fine. Everyone had been saved. The orange haired boy sighed. It was filled with relief, not even a hint of contempt but of only satisfaction.

"Kurosaki-Kun! You are awake."

It was Inoue Orihime. Ichigo smiled at her as he turned his head around to get a look at her. The bangs of his overlong hair fell down as it covered one of his eyes.

Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo's twin sisters jumped over him. Yuzu wept like a baby, burying her tiny orange head on his chest, crying hard while Karin tried her best not to succumb into the emotional "Rampage" that was trying to take over her so hard. But she still stifled at the noise of her sister breaking down in front of her.

"Minna- San. How long were you sitting here?" It was Orihime, Chado-Kun, Ishida, Tatsuki and almost of his friends were standing behind the trio.

"Thank God. You are up." It was a smooth voice that made Ichigo turn his head towards the source of the voice.

Rukia and Renji were standing behind his bed. The fiery red hair of Renji's looked so much more striking to him and Rukia violet eyes were shining. The faint but distinct scars that occupied a separate space of his tattooed face was a complete give away of the terrible battles that he fought too, defeating the arrancar. Ichigo was happy to have found all his friends all of them beside him and there was something so much more distinct he felt right then.

There was something strange. But for some reason, he couldn't place it anywhere. Maybe it was because of his weakness. But not now, he had his best friends by his side.

Ichigo pushed himself onto the edge of the bed, supported by the sisters that he loved so much.

"Minna San. You all should go home now. I am fine guys really please."

After an utterly fruitful conquest of words, most of his friends went on to their separate ways. But Rukia and Orihime stayed behind. Renji was the last person to leave.

"Hey Ichigo, look after yourself. Take care."

That was what Renji said to him. This was the first time Renji had been kind to him, like a real brother.

Ichigo chuckled.

"Yes."

That was just the only thing he could come up with. He lacked the fire inside him that always made him want to contradict people but all of that disappeared straight away. Maybe it was because of the loss of a part of his soul. He knew that no matter what he tried, he would never ever gain his lost soul. He knew the consequences of using "The Final Getsuga Tensho". It was literally the final attack of his Zanpaktou, a way that would strip him of all his Shinigami powers.

But still, inwardly he was happy. He had already come to peace about this decision He had managed to keep the people he loved dearly, safe. He looked by his side, Orihime still stood. Her face sweet and sincere smiling beautifully at Kurosaki Ichigo. Her face so full of delight.

She was truly a princess now that Kurosaki saw her from her so close. It was astounding to him why he had never seen her so close, like the way he saw her now. He had this strange instinct to go and grab her face, that was untill he saw Kuchiki Rukia. Her distinctive perfectly straight locks of black hair covered a part of her forehead. Her eyes shone brightly like the richest shade of violent, any human could have ever laid their eyes on. Orihime had one of her hands intertwined around Ichigo's, he shifted his glance from one to the other.

He liked both of them very dearly, enough to lay down his life for them.

"Oni-Chan, I will be preparing your favourite dishes right now. And Dad will be home any second now. Inoue-San And Rukia-San have agreed to join us too you know. We could now all have dinner together." spoke Yuzu in a sing-song tone.

"Inchi-Ni. We are just glad you are okay. You have had a lot. So just let us look after you from now on. Okay?"

Yuzu smiled at him. She jumped up and away leaving her big brother behind with the two beautiful girls by his bed. She gave a small chuckle as she closed softly the door behind her.

Ichigo could hear the light muffled happy hums of her sister as she made her way down the stairs to join Yuzu.

Maybe for the first time after so long, he would be able to lead a normal human life. Not that that he would miss being a Shinigami but the fact, of finally leading a normal life excited him endlessly. It seemed to him like he was being denied of a normal high school life that he craved so much and now finally he would get it. And for that he was happy.

But little did he know how wrong and flawed his judgement would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it guys. Let me know how it was. I would really appreciate it. And hope you would like the twist that I am planning on, to the next chapter.


End file.
